youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Nightwing
Robin '''(born '''Richard Grayson) is a member of Young Justice. He is a skilled martial artist, and a very capable technology expert. Within the team, he has been a vigilante for the longest time, fighting crime for 4 years, since the age of 9.Comic-Con: Young Justice & Characters video His mentor and adoptive father is Bruce Wayne (Batman). Personality Even though he is only thirteen, Robin is quite mature for his age as he gets along well with people who are older than him. He is light-hearted and has fun toying with villains when it comes to fighting crime. Even though his mentor Batman is cold and very serious, Robin's demeanor is quite the opposite. He and Kid Flash have fun messing around together. Appearance Robin is a 13 year old vigilante. His eyes are hidden by his mask and he usually has a long cape on the back of his suit. Aside from the the secret idenity, Robin is known as Dick Grayson and is seen wearing a gray jacket, black jeans and an orange hoodie. He also wears sunglasses to cover his eyes to hide his identity. History Dick Grayson was originally a trapeze artist alongside his parents in the circus but one day, gang leader Tony Zucco had his parents killed by cutting their rope and having them fall to their deaths, making Dick an orphan. Bruce Wayne took him in as a ward, later taking him on as Batman's partner, Robin. Robin is first seen alongside Batman fighting Mr. Freeze in a Gotham City park. Soon afterward, he along with Aqualad, Speedy and Kid Flash recieve a tour of the Hall of Justice, the Justice League's faux headquarters. But Speedy soon informs them of the real headquarters: the Watchtower], an orbiting satellite and voices his distaste of being treated like a sidekick. Soon after Speedy's departure, the young heroes decide to infiltrate Project Cadmus where they uncover the hidden genomorph project. They then investigate Project Kr (chemical symbol for the element krypton) and discover a pod containing Superboy whom they release and end up being captured by. Mark Desmond is advised by Cadmus' board of directors to clone and dispose of the heroes, thereby safeguarding their hidden activities from being known by the public and gaining spies close to the Justice League. As the cloning process is being administered, Superboy arrives and frees the heroes for the four of them to make their escape. Robin out smarts Mark Desmond which gives them a head start. After they make it to the top floor, they are confronted by Desmond, who mutates himself into the villain Blockbuster who tries to stop them from escaping. During the battle, Robin has the heroes destroy the pillars supporting the ground facility of Cadmus, collapsing the building on themselves and Blockbuster. After the battle, the young heroes confront their mentors about the way they have been treated and demand a change. Soon after, Batman gives the heroes their own headquarters in Mount Justice and introduces them to their fifth member: Miss Martian.Episodes 101 and 102, "Independence Day Part 1" and "Independence Day Part 2" Powers & Abilities Powers Robin possesses no known superhuman powers, but instead relies on his peak physical conditioning, acrobatic prowess, and keen detective skills taught to him by the Dark Knight himself. Robin, along with Artemis, are the only team members without powers. Abilities Though Robin technically possesses no true superhuman powers, his courage, skill, experience, determination and personal strengths are enough to make him a highly formidable adversary even for those with superhuman abilities. Having undergone an evidently vigorous and intensive training regimen under Batman, perhaps the world’s most skilled hand-to-hand combatant, Robin has exercised physical form to the pinnacle of human perfection, surpassing even the finest of athletes in combat proficiency and power. Robin is also the team's stratagist, intelect and most importantly, the hacker. *'Intimidation': It is known that Robin has the ability to instill fear in others. Even the people that know him best can be intimidated by him. *'Master Acrobat': Excellent in gymnastics and acrobatics. *'Peak Human Conditioning': Through intense training, Robin represents the pinnacle of human physical ability. His physical characteristics are greater than that of even an Olympic level athlete. His strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes, durability, senses and coordination are at peak human perfection as possible for one of his age, to improve even further with continued physical and mental growth. Robin engages in intense regular rigorous exercise (including aerobics, weight lifting, gymnastics, and simulated combat) to keep himself in peak condition, and has often defeated opponents whose size, strength, or other powers are much higher than his own. He has spent his entire life in pursuit of physical perfection and has attained it through constant intensive training and determination. *''Peak Human Strength: He is arguably one of the "strongest" non-metahumans on Earth. He has been seen punching out opponents that are larger than him and that are nearly invulnerable. *Peak Human Reflexes: Robin's reflexes are amazing. He can leap large distances and can dodge point blank projectile fire. *Peak Human Speed: Robin is shown to be able to run at above average speed. *Peak Human Endurance: Robin's endurance is at the peak of a boy his age and size. *Peak Human Agility: His agility is greater than that of an acrobat. He was raised in a family of acrobats known as the "Flying Graysons" and began agility training at the earliest age. *Peak Human Durability: Robin is able to handle the worst hits and impacts without giving out. *'Martial Arts Master': Robin is one of the finest human combatants on Earth, his skills honed to such a level even superhumans and armed adversaries can be overpowered by them. He has mastered several different martial arts styles from across the world, learned from the Dark Knight *Master of Stealth: Robin is a master at stealth, capable of breaching high security facilities with ease, without being detected. *Expert Marksman: Robin almost never misses a target with his various weapons. *Master Detective: Robin is an expert detective and logical thinker, able to solve cases before anyone else. *Master Tactician and Strategist: Robin comes up with excellent strategic plans to expose and defeat criminals, always aiming to "work smarter, not harder." *Escapologist: Robin is shown to be able to escape even the most elaborate of traps. *Tracking: Robin is shown to be able to pick up a criminal's trail long after any given crime. *Master of Disguise '' *''Expert Mechanic and Vehicle Driver: Excellent at motorcycle driving, and maintains it himself. * '''Master Hacker and Computer Technician': Robin has shown that he is more than capable of easily gaining access to almost any computer or program he wants in a matter of seconds. He was easily able to hack into both Justice League and Cadmus files with little to no effort on his part. Weaknesses Despite his intense training with Batman, Robin has all the weaknesses of a 13 year old boy, and usually must resort to dodging attacks from superhuman foes rather than taking them head on like other heroes might. Equipment Weapons Robin carries a variety of weapons in his utility belt including batrangs, ropes etc. He also has a computer interface and hacking cable attached to his glove which gives him easy access to building schematics and data files. Robin also posseses his own motorbike. Relationships Kid Flash''' ' In Young Justice, Robin is best friends with Kid Flash (Wally West). Kid Flash is the only member of the team that knows Robin's identity. Robin often calls him ''KF ''as a nickname and in return Kid Flash calls him ''Rob. Batman Batman (Bruce Wayne) is Dick Grayson's adoptive father. Bruce took him in as a ward when Dick's parents died because the boy reminded him of himself after the loss of his parents. It wasn't long before Dick found out that he was Batman and joined him under the name of Robin as his sidekick. Batman is very protective of Robin which villains use to their advantage; but they underestimate Robin's ability which usually leads to their downfall. Aqualad Jesse McCartney (voice of Robin) announced in an interview that in the middle of the season, Aqualad will announce that he no longer wants to lead the team. There will be an emotional scene between him, Robin and later Batman, which results in Robin, reluctantly at first, filling the shoes of team leader. Trivia *Batman forbids Robin from revealing his identity but he reveals it to best friend Wally West. *Episode 22 will deal directly with Batman putting a 13 year old Robin into a life of crime fighting. *Robin is the youngest yet the most experienced member on the team. *Robin is the hacker of the team using the computer device on his wrist. *He is the first hero to be seen on-screen in the show. *Robin will have no love interests. References Category:Characters Category:Hero Category:Young Justice